In an increasingly networked world, the amount of data consumed by users is increasing at a drastic rate. Furthermore, the demand for high quality content delivery is increasing. For example, users may expect high quality streaming video content to be readily available. In order to balance a high quality of experience with cost of delivery, content providers (e.g., websites and/or other services that provide content) may make use of flow processing techniques, such as caching, transcoding, using certain streaming algorithms, and/or other techniques.
Network providers, such as providers of wireless networks via which content is delivered, may also employ flow processing. In some instances, the flow processing, used by the network providers, may be at odds with the flow processing used the by content providers—sometimes even to the extent that more harm is done to the user experience than good.